Círculos Concéntricos
by InsideBlue
Summary: <html><head></head>Theon tiene la mirada fija en el lugar en el que la sangre debe manar de sus labios, y ojos grises de lobo que no le pertenecen.  Theon/Jon/Robb .Ligeros Spoilers GoT</html>
1. Chapter 1

La cacería da comienzo de madrugada. No es que a su padre le entusiasmen ese tipo de cosas, Jon está seguro incluso aunque nunca lo hayan hablado, pero no casa con el carácter tranquilo de Eddard. Aún así, hay ciertas tradiciones que un señor de Invernalia debe observar. La última cacería antes de la llegada del otoño es una de ellas.

Las primeras nieves cubren pesadamente las tierras del norte, llevándose consigo los últimos resquicios de verano y dejando el terreno húmedo y brillante a su paso. Observa como los cascos de los caballos se impregnan de tierra mientras avanza pegado al semental de Robb, que lleva un buen rato hablando sobre los jabalíes negros que habitan en los bosques circundantes al castillo con su eterna expresión de felicidad en la cara, y si Jon no pensase ya que para su hermano todos los días deben de ser los mejores del mundo, éste se llevaría la palma. Es la primera cacería en la que oficialmente se puede decir que es un hombre y está excitado como un crío.

Theon Greyjoy, que avanza a su otro costado a lomos su alazán moteado, asiente a cada una de las explicaciones de Robb, mirándole de esa forma de la que Jon ha tomado nota hace tiempo, haciendo cada poco alguno de esos comentarios obscenos que a Jon le hierven la sangre pero de los que Robb siempre se ríe con cierta timidez y bastante más indulgencia. Todo lo que dice o hace Theon es obsceno, de hecho. Jon no tiene ni idea de dónde cojones su hermano le encuentra la gracia.

"Lo importante es clavar la lanza justo en la cervical, en un golpe limpio. Si no lo consigues, lo más seguro es que cargue contra el caballo."

"A mí la que me preocupa clavar es la lanza que se me está congelado entre las piernas, ¿a quién se le ocurre hacer una cacería en otoño?" Theon va envuelto en una capa de piel de lobo que le cubre por completo, la brisa formando torbellinos entre el pelo grisáceo de lo que una vez fue el animal. La capa de un señor de Invernalia. Para ser un hijo del mar, se queja del frío como una mocosa de Dorne.

"Aún no ha empezado el otoño" Theon le presta atención por primera vez desde que salieron del castillo, con el mismo desprecio que le mostraría a un mosquito particularmente molesto.

"¿Y a ti quien te ha preguntado nada?"

"Me estaba tomando la molestia de evitar que quedaras como el idiota que eres"

Theon tuerce el gesto, la sonrisa altiva y llena de dientes que espera siempre agazapada en el fondo de sus ojos, se desliza hasta alcanzar la comisura de los labios.

"Esa es la diferencia entre los señores y los bastardos, Jon". Theon muerde. En su boca los bastardos son un tipo de maldición más perversa si cabe, varios escalones por debajo de la vergüenza. "Que una palabra errónea mía vale por saco rebosante de las tuyas. Tienes el mismo valor que esa sangre que llevas"

"Theon. Basta"

Robb aprieta la mandíbula, tenso por ese enfrentamiento entre ellos que está siempre presente en el aire. Sabe que su hermano odia que se peleen, pero Theon le busca y a veces Jon no puede evitar que le encuentre. Esta vez, decide no empañar la alegría de Robb dándole a Theon la satisfacción de enfadarle, así que se traga las palabras, guardándolas para otra ocasión, y vuelve a dirigir la mirada al camino haciendo rechinar los dientes, las huellas de los caballos formando una línea difusa de barro y figuras informes frente a sus ojos.

…

Se han quedado solos. La partida perdida tras la curva de la cañada. "Sígueme" y Jon ha girado las riendas por instinto, maldiciendo entre dientes y siguiendo entre los árboles una voz que no es la de Robb y que carga el arco con destreza, buscando un túnel de visión entre las ramas. Jon ve como adopta la postura, los músculos del cuello tensándose en respuesta, un abrir y cerrar de ojos y el silbido de la flecha se detiene con un sonido opaco seguido por el ruido que hace un cuerpo al impactar contra el suelo.

Llega a la altura de Theon en el momento justo en que está bajando el arma, su aliento forma nubes de vaho en el frío cortante del bosque. "Pues igual si que ha merecido la pena congelarse la polla, ¿no te parece bastardo? Ven y ayúdame" desmonta con cara de satisfacción y esa sonrisa arrogante que Jon quiere sacarle a puñetazos.

"¿No te bastabas tu solo?

"No para subirlo al caballo. Debe de pesar como mil demonios. ¿Vienes o te vas a quedar aquí quejándote a las plantas?"

Respira hondo y piensa en Robb y en que no quiere problemas que no le convienen a un hijo no legítimo aunque eso suponga no partirle la boca al imbécil de Greyjoy. Así que desciende del caballo y le sigue, abriéndose paso entre los helechos que le nublan el camino, adentrándose en la espesura.

Encuentran al ciervo tirado junto a un árbol, la flecha que le sale de la garganta está rodeada de sangre que desprende pequeñas nubes de calor y corre hacia abajo sobre el pecho blanco del animal. Un tiro directo a la yugular. Los últimos estertores de muerte se consumen en un eco de convulsiones. Jon no se calla la boca a tiempo.

"Es una pieza impresionante" Muy bien, como si Theon ya no se jactase lo suficiente cuando no tiene motivos.

"¿Y qué esperabas? Cada cual consigue aquello de lo que es digno niñato. Es una buena lección. Mira a ver si te la aprendes."

"No quiero ninguna lección que venga de ti"

Theon saca una cuerda de la bolsa de cuero que le cuelga del cinturón y empieza a atar las patas del animal para poder transportarlo mientras habla.

"Pues debes de ser el único. A Robb le gustan bastante las lecciones que le doy" Jon sabe que lo dice esperando acertar en el blanco y acierta, porque muy a su pesar se tensa tan rápido como como el arco de Theon, la rabia calambreándole en las puntas de los dedos.

"Tú no sabes nada de Robb"

Theon levanta la vista del lugar dónde sus manos tratan de sacar la flecha y le mira un instante, haciendo que esa rabia que se carga dentro de él se alimente como el fuego bajo la brea.

"Se todas las cosas que tu quieres saber, o que te crees, ¿que no se te nota?" baja la voz " Igual hasta se unas cuantas que ni sospechas"

Jon siente el cambio, la forma en que la atención de Theon se traslada. Nunca están solos. Nunca lo suficiente para intercambiar más que un par de insultos, y Jon se pregunta qué cosas pueden pasar si no hay nada que les detenga, toda esa tensión cargando el aire como la furia contenida antes de la tormenta. Cierra los puños con anticipación.

Theon se levanta, el cadáver del ciervo un recuerdo olvidado entre las ramas, y avanza hacia él despacio, deslizándose como una criatura escurridiza, dejando entrever esas cosas que Theon Greyjoy guarda como un as en la manga y que provienen de lugares lejanos y primitivos, como ese mar en el que nació. Está tan cerca que sus susurros parecen gritos en la inmensidad silenciosa del bosque. Cuando habla, cierra todas las puertas por las que Jon lleva años tratando de escaparse.

"Sé como gime, y como se contrae cuando se corre. Sé cómo es tenerle dentro y cómo es follarle cuando no le queda nada y sólo se deja hacer. Sé todas las cosas que quieres hacerle y que sabes que yo se las he hecho antes. Se cual es el nombre que grita cuando me tiene dentro, Jon ¿Que sabes tú?"

Jon traga saliva, la rabia y el asco bombeando con el pulso de la sangre, ardiendo en el eco de palabras de Theon.

"Sé que te voy a hacer tragar esas palabras"

Theon estalla en carcajadas.

"Te dejo intentarlo"

No le pilla desprevenido. La hoja de la espada choca contra el dorso del mandoble de Theon y la fuerza del golpe viaja hasta su hombro, el brazo resintiéndose más de lo normal a causa del frío. Da un paso atrás y lanza una estocada de revés, intentando hacerle perder el equilibrio antes de que sea capaz de controlar la espada. Theon se tambalea pero afianza el terreno, abriendo un espacio de por medio. Arquea ligeramente la espalda y carga el peso en las rodillas buscando estabilidad, moviéndose en torno a él en busca de una oportunidad para volver a la carga. Danzan en medio del bosque trazando círculos de fintas y estocadas. El barro le escala hasta las rodillas y le duele el brazo de la espada. Por primera vez empieza a considerar la posibilidad de que Theon Greyjoy sea algo más que una boca muy grande que compensa una polla muy pequeña. Tiene la sensación de está jugando con él como las alimañas juegan con las ovejas, llevándole a dónde quiere. Lo sabe pero no está respondiendo bien _Concéntrate Jon, joder_. Le lanza otra estocada en un ángulo que le obliga a dejar el estómago al descubierto y Jon aprovecha ese instante para dirigir una patada su costado.

No llega a hacerlo.

El puñetazo cae desde arriba y el impacto le rebota en el cráneo, haciendo que el aliento se le corte en la base de la garganta. La vista se le nubla y le hace caer al suelo, las manos se le hunden en el barro hasta las muñecas, pero es capaz de prever el siguiente golpe y se mueve hacia atrás en un movimiento inestable.

Nota el labio partido, la sangre caliente le salpica la lengua en destellos metálicos.

Theon se agacha junto a él, clavando la punta del mandoble en el fango _Esto va en serio, hace un rato que ha dejado de ser el juego de siempre. Esto es otra cosa_ piensa mientras intenta levantarse a pesar de que las manos le resbalan. Puede que Theon sea mejor de lo que esperaba pero no le tiene ningún miedo. Quiere pegarle una paliza que le calle para siempre, quiere que deje de mirar a Robb de esa manera, quiere que deje de mirarle a él como si supiese aún más cosas de las que Jon se oculta a sí mismo. Quiere borrar esa puta sonrisa de su cara.

"Tienes sangre en la boca" Theon tiene la mirada fija en el lugar en el que la sangre debe manar de sus labios, y ojos grises de lobo que no le pertenecen.

Va a contestar, o a escupirle en plena cara, pero sus manos le arrebatan el instante que necesita para recuperar el aliento. Theon le atrae hacia sí agarrándole el pelo y lame despacio la sangre que le resbala por la comisura. La lengua que le invade sabe a sudor, y a locura. Le muerde los labios hasta que el dolor del golpe se entremezcla con el daño que le hacen sus dientes. Cuando Jon se aparta Theon está sudado y resoplando, las rodillas hundidas en la tierra entre sus piernas. Sus ojos entrecerrados muestran una franja oscura de gris que brilla con el trasfondo de una de esas sonrisas que nunca le alcanzan los labios.

"Sabes a la sangre de tu hermano" le dice, sin soltarle el pelo, como un depredador hambriento. Su voz se desliza hacia abajo, entre las piernas, y a Jon le vienen a la cabeza esas historias de la vieja Tata que tratan sobre hombres a los que crían los lobos y que se comportan como lobos. Cazan como cazan los lobos.

Con un movimiento brusco le tiene encima por completo, su peso clavándole en el barro, otro tipo bien distinto de peso clavándole palabras en lugares dónde las heridas no se cierran _se corre solo con esto, Jon, sólo con que me frote contra él, así, y le folle la boca. _ El calor de Theon le traspasa la ropa, nota su polla rozándole la tela sobre la piel en movimientos circulares que le hacen enterrar los gemidos en su boca, saboreando su propia sangre _por eso estás maldito Jon, un bastardo que se corre con el nombre de su hermano_. Jon le clava las uñas en el cuello, en la piel de los brazos bajo el espesor de la capa. Quiere hacerle daño para que se calle, quiere quitárselo de encima, pero Theon no dejar de besarle, ni de moverse contra su polla como si así pudiese condenarle a pesar de que sabe que Jon se ha condenado hace tiempo (sospecha que Theon también).

Piensa en Robb, en las cosas que saben las manos que le tocan ahora, en todas las cosas que no puede tener. Siente cómo le muerde el cuello, resoplando, riéndose contra su oreja, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y las palabras confundiéndose en su oído _Jon, joder Jon, estás jodido, estás tan jodido_ Se le ahoga la risa en gemidos y Jon nota el calor líquido que traspasa la ropa, ardiendo entre la fricción. Demasiado caliente, demasiado desquiciado. Se arquea contra su cuerpo, las manos perdidas en las inmensidades de su capa, buscando la piel de su espalda con las manos manchadas de barro, y se corre convulsionando bajo Theon, que sigue susurrando en su oído verdades que atraviesan como espadas mientras le acaricia la mejilla con los labios _¿Qué crees que pensaría si te viese así, Jon?_ _Si supiera que te corres conmigo porque no puedes tocarle"_

Cuando todo se detiene por fin, hecha la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando aire como un ahogado. Tiene el pelo sucio pegado a la frente, y el peso de Theon le aguijonea los pulmones.

"¿Que estáis haciendo?"

La voz que llega desde algún lugar a su espalda le deja helado en el sitio. El miedo subiéndole desde el estómago como una culebra. Quiere girarse pero el cuerpo de Theon se lo impide, así que le empuja con la poca fuerza que le queda en el cuerpo. La voz de Robb inunda el aire de nuevo y Jon consigue moverle lo suficiente como para levantarse sobre los codos. A su lado, la mueca de Theon se torna lasciva.

"Intento enseñarle a tu hermano como se debe tratar con aquellos que están por encima de él" "Creo que va aprendiendo modales"

"Suéltale Theon. Te tengo dicho que le dejes en paz". Robb le dirige una mirada interrogante "¿Estás bien?" Jon responde con un asentimiento.

"Sólo quiero ayudar" Se levanta sobre las rodillas a su derecha, liberándole por completo, cubierto de manchas de lodo, mientras pone su peor cara de inocencia fingida. Su hermano es la única persona de quien le ha visto seguir órdenes "Debería agradecérmelo" continúa como si no pasara nada "Le he enseñado un par de cosas sobre sí mismo y he sacrificado un buen ciervo en el proceso. Debe hacer un rato que la carne ya no sirve para nada"

Robb le mira sin creerle y le golpea sin fuerza en el hombro mientras se acerca para tenderle una mano a Jon "Tú nunca quieres ayudar. Además, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?" parece divertido "¿No me digas que Jon te ha pegado una paliza?"

Theon se pasa el dorso de la mano por los labios y mira con intensidad la sangre que le colorea la piel. Se levanta hasta ponerse a la altura de Robb. Sus dientes brillan en rojo cuando sonríe.

"No. La sangre no es mía"


	2. Chapter 2

Durante el instante que sigue, Jon está seguro de que el más mínimo movimiento podría descomponer en fragmentos el aire que les rodea. El color sube a las mejillas de Robb como se cuela el agua por las fisuras, contrastando con la palidez que provoca en frío.

Se yergue otra vez, retirando la mano que ofrecía para levantarle y se gira hacia Theon, sus facciones tensándose, el aire se escapa de entre sus labios para condensarse en nubes de aliento más entrecortado de repente.

"¿Que estás diciendo?"

Theon suelta el aire con sorna, su mirada la marea insoldable de siempre. "No te hagas el imbécil. Sabes de sobra de lo que hablo"

"Theon" aprieta la mandíbula "Te dije que no lo hicieras. No era- No era de verdad, ni siquiera estaba pensando cuando te lo dije" Se le ahoga la voz, susurra, niega "No _puedo_"

Jon les mira desde el barro, entendiendo solo a medias, incapaz de decidir qué es lo que_ quiere_ entender, el aliento detenido algún punto a medio camino entre sus pulmones.

"Claro que puedes. No está peor que lo que hacemos nosotros. Me limito a darte lo que quieres" Responde Theon, la sonrisa hundiéndosele en las mejillas.

"El no" Susurra Robb, la voz empequeñecida en lo alto de su garganta, y parece asfixiarse, como si el aire frío que les rodea le cortara por dentro.

"Yo no _¿qué?"_ Suena más agresivo de lo que pretende. No es como si tal y como está, embarrado en el suelo y con los pantalones mojados, manchado de sí mismo, y de Theon, estuviese en posición de exigir explicaciones, pero tiene que saberlo, tiene que entender.

Robb murmura "Mierda", y aparta la mirada, las manos apretadas en puños a ambos costados. Es Theon quien, siendo Theon, se lo explica, contundente. Corta como el frío metal de las espadas.

"Digamos que no eres el único al que su hermano se la pone tiesa" sonríe, para sí mismo, para Jon, retorcido "Eso lo resume bastante bien"

"_Theon_" y es un aviso, Robb aprieta los dientes, sisea, los músculos de sus mejillas tensándose en respuesta bajo la piel, la tensión cargándose en los músculos de su espalda.

Theon se humedece los labios, arrastra los dientes por la piel brillante de saliva.

"Cuanto antes lo sepa, mejor que mejor. Estoy hasta los cojones de estar en el medio, y de ver cómo me lanza miradas asesinas sólo porque sabe de sobra que follamos. Además-" Añade, algo perverso filtrándose desde el tono de su voz "-no es para tanto"

"No tienes moral"

Theon levanta una ceja, divertido.

"Y supongo que vosotros dos sí que la tenéis"

Todo esto le divierte, como si no fuesen más que pequeñas piezas de un juego que puede manipular a su antojo. Tiene ganas de levantarse, de partirle la puta cara y de mancharla con su sangre, amoratarle los ojos hasta que no pueda mirarle así más. Ni a Robb, _sobre todo a Robb, cabrón hijo de puta _pero cuando lo intenta, el cuerpo ni siquiera le responde.

"Por los dioses" Robb se pasa la mano, nervioso, por nacimiento del pelo, haciendo que los rizos se arremolinen en una cascada que escapa bajo su mano, la mirada fija en el suelo, en todas las direcciones en las que - lo nota -no puede encontrarse con los ojos de Jon.

Ve como Theon se le acerca, despacio, del mismo modo en que se acecha a una presa. Tira de Robb hacia sí, metiendo los dedos en el borde de su pantalón, traza en su cuello, con los labios, un camino que persigue los senderos de su sangre.

"Para"

Theon sonríe contra la piel "Pregúntale a tu hermano si _él_ quiere que pare" le hace un gesto con la cabeza "Ven aquí. bastardo".

Puta, puta sonrisa de mierda.

Pero se levanta, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y el estómago dando mil vueltas de anticipación. "Estoy cansado que de que me des órdenes" murmura, rechinando los dientes, mientras se acerca. Se acerca tanto que nota el aliento agitado de Robb en la mejilla cuando Theon le besa de repente, con la boca abierta, dientes, saliva, y el sabor de la piel de su hermano llenándole los labios "Esta te va a gustar" la lengua, el tacto de la piel húmeda en su carne "Bésale". "No" parece que susurra Robb, pero su voz se pierde en algún lugar del viento, se filtra en la espesura. La mano de Theon mancha el pelo de su hermano cuando hunde los dedos entre sus mechones. Le sostiene la cabeza. Le obliga a mirarle "La primera vez es la más difícil" apoya la frente en su frente, sus bocas se rozan, "Luego-" chocan. Lenguas, y piel, y locura. "-todo es más fácil" Desliza una mano en su nuca, le acerca. Enciende la piel lugares en que sus dedos le rozan "¿Jon?".

Y está en el borde, de ese precipicio en el que lleva años manteniendo el equilibrio, a veces más consciente, otras en algo más parecido a un sueño nublado. Theon ha lanzado las cartas al aire y se ha colocado tras él en el borde, susurrándole al oído que se deje caer.

Y Jon sabe que no hay marcha atrás cuando te lanzas al abismo.

Gruñe cuando alcanza la boca de Robb, todo el miedo, la vergüenza, la rabia y la desesperación difusas que siente congregándose en un beso que es demasiados dientes que chocan, centímetros cubiertos de saliva, desesperación, y los restos metálicos de su propia sangre. Theon agarra el borde de su capa y estira, haciendo que el aire frío que se cuela le estremezca la piel, besándole el cuello dónde queda al descubierto con labios calientes que le producen escalofríos en la base del cráneo. "Sí, joder, si" ríe, y se apoya en él, se frota, rígido de nuevo, contra su pierna.

Robb empieza a devolverle el beso. Inseguro primero, buscando más el aire que su boca, pegándose a él después, jadeando, lamiendo las palabras con la lengua como si fuesen a derretirse, entrando, saliendo "Jon. Dioses, _Jon_" Hunde las uñas en el costado de Theon "Eres gilipollas Theon, un puto gilipollas" "No hace falta que me des las gracias" Jon ve como le mete la mano en los pantalones, moviéndola por debajo de la tela, despacio, haciendo que los besos de Robb se descoordinen, que le hunda las yemas de los dedos en la piel de la cintura.

"Al suelo"

Se siente tan mareado que le cuesta comprender.

"¿Qué?"

"He dicho que al suelo"

Theon le empuja con saña, haciendo que caiga con violencia en el barro.

"¿Pero _qué_ haces?" grita, ronco.

"_Shhh._ Ya verás cómo te gusta" le dice, sin sacar la mano de los pantalones de Robb, tan lento que Jon lo siente en su propia piel, en la sangre que palpita entre sus piernas.

Está temblando de pies a cabeza cuando Theon se acerca a él - en parte por el frío, en parte por la excitación y el miedo a lo que está por venir - y muerde en su cadera cuando se agacha para levantarle el jubón, bajarle las calzas, dando más órdenes "Ven a aquí Robb".

Su hermano está parado en medio de la niebla que empieza a bajar de la montaña, el pecho subiendo y bajando como si no fuese capaz retener el aire en los pulmones. Jon le mira buscando las señales de que esto no está bien, de que para Robb es algo tan perverso que no será capaz de volver a mirarle a la cara y deseando no encontrarlas. Lo que encuentra son ojos que han perdido casi todo el azul, la pupila dilatada en la escasa luz que se filtra a través de la bruma.

Se acerca él, estirándose despacio junto a su cuerpo. "¿Estás seguro de esto?" le pregunta, sin mirarle a los ojos, la vista clavada en la lengua que le recorre el hueso de la cadera, en la risa de Theon, que le hace cosquillas en la piel húmeda de saliva "Mira como ésta" Pasa una mano, de abajo arriba, presionando, siguiendo la forma don los dedos, aprieta cuando llega a la cabeza de su polla, la tela humedecida fría contra la piel. Mira a Robb, mientras se acerca para besarle justo ahí, la boca abierta y la lengua una sombra de calor que se derrite. Jon gime, jadea, se le rompe el aliento _joder_ "Pues claro que está seguro" Jon quiere pedírselo, quiere llorar, gritar que sí, que por favor, _por favor Robb_, angustiado, con la fe de los pecadores que no se arrepienten. Un largo momento de duda pesa en el espacio. Robb posa la mano en su pecho, sobre la piel blanca de frío que descubre el jubón. Le mira, inhala, hondo, labios rojos, carnosos, el umbral de todas sus desesperaciones.

Decide, entonces, lo _nota_. Robb decide.

A partir de ese momento, la realidad se expande y se contrae en tiempos que responden a leyes distintas. Theon deshace el cordón que le sujeta las calzas y se los baja de un tirón, inmovilizándole las rodillas. El frío del lodo le quema en las nalgas y los dientes de Robb le arañan la piel suave del interior de los labios. El calor que le inunda el cuerpo como una corriente se incendia en los lugares en los que la saliva le abrasa.Pierde la capacidad de diferenciarles. Robb mordiéndole el cuello. Ahora Theon. Una mano recorriendo con las puntas del los dedos la piel suave de los testículos, obligándole a levantar el culo para acariciarle más abajo, justo debajo, otra colándose bajo la tela del jubón, rozando los pezones casi sin tocarle, difusa, irreal. Dientes que rasgan en sus costillas y ahora una boca que dibuja curvas calientes en su polla, haciéndole gemir desde el fondo del estómago, de las cavernas de sus pulmones y sacar todo el aire de golpe "JoderRobb_Theon_Robb" arrastrando las palabras como una condena "Tranquilo, muchacho" Es la voz de Theon. Robb le come la boca en ese momento, llenando el espacio del aire que le falta "No querrás que se acabe tan pronto"la saliva caliente es un recuerdo vivo de los caminos que sigue con la lengua. Se lo mete entero, succiona, suave, lleno de saliva y ardiendo como la brea. Robb abandona su boca, desapareciendo hacia abajo, y solo le da tiempo a maldecir _joderjoderjoder_ antes de sentir como lame la piel que queda al descubierto, mezclando la saliva con la lengua, y entonces son sus labios, y los labios de Theon, besándole, besándose, contra su carne, alguna risa ahogada y los gemidos de Robb le intoxican como el veneno, llenándole la polla, zumbándole en la sangre "Theon. Ah" Y algo debe estar haciéndole porque le escucha reír como se ríen las fieras, haciendo un juego de las cosas perversas "Eso es cariño, eso es" Es como una ola que se envuelve a sí misma, oírle decir eso, esa forma de tratar a Robb como no le ha visto jamás tratar a nadie. No encuentra deferencia entre el odio, y las ganas, la envidia se da la vuelta y no le encuentra sentido, se le derrite entre los dedos como la nieve, cambia, se reconstruye. Los labios de Robb le rodean de nuevo, acarician, mojados de saliva, ahora con la lengua, círculos en la piel rugosa, en los pliegues y las curvas de su polla, dentro y fuera, ahora otra vez, le besa la piel con la boca cerrada, un beso casto, sin sentido entre todo lo demás, como una concesión o la asunción de la locura.

Theon se tiende a su lado y le habla al oído, una mano retirando el pelo mojado de su frente. Le siente contra su pierna desnuda. Alarga la mano, dejando pequeñas manchas de barro cuando persigue la línea de su mandíbula "Córrete. Venga" Hunde la cara en su cuello, los bordes de sus pestañas aletean contra su piel "Vamos_. _Córrete para mí. Córrete para _él_" La lengua de Robb dibuja ondas lentas, imposibles, cada roce le hormiguea en los lugares dónde la sangre viaja más lenta, y Jon no puede, no sabe, pero se corre, en oleadas, en su boca, como las réplicas de un terremoto, calambres en las puntas de los pies, en los extremos de las manos.

Cuando el calor empieza a filtrarse hacia la tierra y el frio regresa a los lugares de dónde lo tres lo han sacado a base de labios y de mordiscos, Theon le da un beso, en la boca, habla en su oído, los dedos enterrados en su pelo, un príncipe del mar envuelto en la piel de un lobo _"Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente_" horas de beso lánguido y de mil augurios de tormento.


End file.
